


A little comfort

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, semi text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Ymir's dreams are often disturbing, but one in particular has her especially shaken up.





	A little comfort

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m so dumb  
> I actually wrote this right after 108 came out, but haven't posted it on AO3 yet. This chapter has left me with so many emotions and mixed feelings and SO, as per usual, I wrote yet another shitpost fic to cope with these feelings of distress. I’m writing one of those dumb group chat fics as part of the high school au I’m also writing because I have 0 originality but who cares honestly we’re all struggling with this fuckin series  
> Anyway I’m so sorry lmao here’s the my crap fic! For some reason the separating lines don’t show up on mobile so if the format looks a little weird I apologize

**Ymir:** Historia

**Ymir:** Babe

**Ymir:** I love you so much

**Ymir:** I can’t stop listening to despacito with the echo you gave me

**Ymir:** This is so sad

**Historia:** ….what are you talking about?

**Ymir:** You know we’re soulmates right???

**Ymir:** Like meant to be

**Historia:** Of course!! I love you too ❤️

**Historia:** But why are you sad?

**Ymir:** I had a weird dream again

**Historia:** Oooh, those dreams you and Eren get about giants and stuff? Those are so freaky, you guys are probably linked or something **.**

**Ymir:** Yes, one of those shitty dreams

**Historia:** Aw I’m sorry :( what happened?

**Ymir:** Well for starters my ass DIED

**Historia:** No!!

**Ymir:** Yep

**Ymir:** And then you got fuckin pregnant

**Ymir:** And the dad was some guy who bullied you when you guys were little and you liked him back it was the worst

**Ymir:** So anyway now I’m alone in my room listening to Justin Bieber sing sweet Spanish words in my ear while I think about how much I wanna deck your fake baby daddy

**Historia:** D:

**Ymir:** Yea

**Historia:** That’s a lot to process huh?

**Ymir:** It damn well is

**Historia:** Was the dad at least cute?

**Ymir:** HISTORIA THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE

**Ymir:** He was a weird farmer boy and kinda looked like Reiner from behind

**Historia:** Oh, shame.

**Ymir:** WOW THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING WORRIED ABOUT HOW ATTRACTIVE YOUR FAKE MAN IS WHEN I’M DEAD

**Historia:** Well, if it’s any help, the real father of my child will be a friendly donor after you and I are married :)

**Ymir:** Historia you need to stop saying shit like that because it’s past midnight and I’m so tempted to go to your house and do all kinds of gross romantic shit to you

**Ymir:** You could have gone without mentioning the donor though that put a little damper on things

**Historia:** I’m just saying!

**Ymir:** You would have made a really cute pregnant lady if you didn’t look so sad ngl

**Ymir:** I can’t wait to see it for real only with me instead of some creep

**Historia:** That’s a ways off, let’s relax lol

**Ymir:** No we have to get married now

**Ymir:** I have to solidify my place as your baby daddy

**Historia:** After college! And I don’t think that second part is actually possible Ymir

**Ymir:** It is if I say it is

**Historia:** Even if I did get with some dumb boy if you died, it’s not like you and I would stop being soulmates like you said! Soulmates are forever right?

**Ymir:** Right as hell

**Historia:** Plus, if you did die, I think Mikasa would be my first choice as a replacement.

**Ymir:** SHUT UP

**Historia:** Kidding! Kind of.

**Historia:** Just let me know when I die in your dreams so we can be together there too ❤️❤️❤️

**Ymir:** Pretty romantic way of saying you wanna die

**Historia:** Fine, make sure I live a life that is as long and happy as possible in your dreams and then when I die in heaven make me young and pretty again ^_^

**Ymir:** Well I don’t exactly have control over these dreams Historia

**Ymir:** If I did I don’t think I would have been eaten alive by a titan

**Historia:** What?! Eaten alive?!?

**Ymir:** Eren should have told you about all this, he never shuts up about these dreams

**Historia:** You Guys should really see a psychic. This is too spooky…

**Ymir:** A psychiatrist might be better.

**Ymir:** I will say that if I dream about that guy and pregnant you again I will do my best to bring my dream self back to life to I can kick his ass

**Ymir:** The idea of you boning someone else makes me queasy 

**Ymir:** I think the only way I can feel better about it is by doing it with you myself to cleanse my mind you get me??

**Historia:** Not when you use words like "Boning"!

**Historia:** Buuuuut I actually could come over right now if you want. My mom’s already asleep…

**Ymir:** Wait are you serious

**Historia:** Why not? It’s Friday anyway :P

**Ymir:** Oh my god Historia I’m so glad I’m not dead yes please

**Ymir:** Is it cool if we keep listening to despacito though

**Historia:** No!

**Ymir:** Ok fair enough

**Historia:** I’ll see you soon. Get ready for me :*

**Ymir:** Abso fucking lutley

**Historia:** And don’t die before I get there!

* * *

 

Ymir hurried to her window when she heard Historia tapping on it, grateful that her house had one so conveniently located. She opened it right away, quickly helping her in and pulling her in a tight hug. Historia made a surprised noise before laughing and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You’re so weird,” she said in a hushed voice so as not to wake anyone.

“I know,” Ymir replied casually. “Not as weird as that dream asshole.”

“Ymir!” She laughed, “He’s not even real! _You_ are.” She pulled back to look at Ymir, her stupidly pretty eyes shining in the dark.

“No matter what happens, we’re meant for each other, okay? Even if I hooked up with some weird Reiner look alike in a stupid dream. It’s like what Sasha always says about the couples in her shows and stuff. We’re endgame!”

“You’re such a nerd, you know that? How are you so popular?”

Historia gave a proud smile. “I’m nice. People like nice people, you should try it sometime.”

Ymir shook her head in exasperation before leaning down to give her a light kiss.

“You did say he made you happy…you know, dream you said that.”

Historia smiled with a roll of her eyes.

“Well, I doubt he made me as happy as you do,” she stood up on her tiptoes so she could reach Ymir’s ear.

“I doubt he made me come like you do, either.”

Ymir felt her cheeks (along with other places) heat up.

“You really suck at being seductive, you know that?” She lied, her blush a clear indicator of her dishonestly. “Ninety percent of the stuff you say isn’t hot to anyone but me.”

“But it’s hot to you, which is all that matters, right?”

Ymir sighed. “You always know what to say, huh?”

“I do my best,” Historia replied in a cheeky tone before suddenly pushing Ymir down on her bed and climbing on top of her.

“Let me show you how happy you make me,” She whispered against Ymir’s lips.

“Fucking gladly,” Ymir replied, grabbing Historia’s hips and pulling her closer as she kissed her. “Wait,” Ymir breathed.

“What?”

“This is so sad.”

“Ymir, don’t…”

“Alexa, play despacito.”

_“No!”_


End file.
